Orden 391
by Salima Zue Uchiha
Summary: Susan Collins historiadora de magia, sabía que los muggles al temerle a aquello que desconocian buscaban acabar con ese miedo a como diera lugar sin importar el modo. Esa era su forma de actuar aunque eso significaba matar a personas inocentes en el proceso.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así como la concepción del mundo mágico. Los personajes que aquí aparecen son OC, que son de mi autoría, y pertenecen a la Magia Americana, que es la expansión del universo de Harry Potter, sólo que ambientado en los Estados Unidos de América.

_**"Este fic participa en el reto Momentos Históricos de El Foro de las Expansiones."**_

* * *

><p><strong>ORDEN 391: LA NUEVA PERSECUCIÓN DE BRUJAS<strong>

La creencia de magos oscuros para Susan Collins no tenía demasiados argumentos ni fundamentos.

Para alguien que se consideraba analítica y una científica como ella, la magia oscura y por ende los magos que adoptaban esa magia, era algo tan bizarro e increíble como la percepción que los muggles tenían de los magos y brujas.

Quizá sólo la imagen animada de Merlín en las películas de la franquicia de Walt Disney se salvaba.

Para las personas sin magia, las brujas tenían apariencias terroríficas, de aspecto roñoso, con canas, de largas uñas afiladas, rostros arrugados y llenos de verrugas y ojos saltones, pero esa fantasía muggle de la comunidad mágica de Estados Unidos estaba lejos de ser real.

Hace algunos días atrás, el día treinta de diciembre de dos mil siete, que se catalogaría como uno de los más sombríos de la historia de la magia estadounidense; el gobierno muggle conjuntamente con el Departamento Nacional de Magia de los Estados Unidos, ejecutaron la Orden 391 alrededor de las cuatro grandes ciudades donde se encontraban las pocas familias mágicas que quedaban en territorio estadounidense.

Esas familias al igual que sus ancestros nativo americanos, fueron llevadas a reservas protegidas secretamente por el gobierno americano de ambos mundos. Lo que para el pueblo judío fue el Éxodo, para los magos y brujas de Estados Unidos lo fue la Orden 391, ahora también llamada La Nueva Persecución de Brujas.

Susan se las arregló junto a algunos compañeros de trabajo para alertar a sus familias sobre esa Orden, sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de su madre, se quedó estática con el celular sobre su mano derecha.

― Tuvimos suerte, la familia Harper de Salem nos ha avisado― dijo su madre con plena tranquilidad y sin darle importancia al asunto― Al parecer tienen buenos contactos con el gobierno.

Susan al estar lejos de su casa gracias a sus múltiples investigaciones al ser una de las historiadoras más importantes de su tiempo, estaba preocupada por sus padres y su hermana menor que tan sólo contaba con cinco años de edad, y Virginia, ciudad de donde eran originarios todos los miembros de la familia Collins, era una de las ciudades con más cantidad de magos y brujas y la Orden estaba dirigida a ellos.

― De alguna manera, las familias cercanas a Massachusetts y Virginia han tomado sus precauciones― explicó su viejo maestro Tadeus Tate, uno de los grandes historiadores de magia americana.

― Eso o los Harper tienen buenos contactos, profesor― repuso Susan con una ceja enarcada.

― Lo dudo, el gobierno tiene a la comunidad mágica bien controlada.

Susan desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la pequeña casita de madera donde descansaban en las tierras de los Lakota, una tribu nativa del país. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

La persecución de magos y brujas llevada a cabo bajo la Orden 391, diezmó a familias de antiguo linaje de magia, a unas más las hizo trasladarse a otras ciudades o pueblos a esconderse, pero los que no sobrevivieron a excepción de algunos cuantos, fueron niños de entre cinco y ocho años de edad.

Algunos de esos niños fueron refugiados en el Antiguo Instituto Flager en Rhode Island, y hasta que el clima de violencia y miedo entre los magos y brujas se calmara, podrían salir del Instituto y regresar con sus familias.

― ¡Ahora sí nos ha cargado el diablo!― estalló Abraham Philips con rabia y dolor tras haber perdido en uno de los motines a su hijo Michael que contaba con siete años― ¿Por qué lo hicieron?― soltó en un lamento doloroso y lleno de angustia mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sillón roído y frente a los dos historiadores.

― Abraham, viejo amigo― respondió Tadeus Tate acomodándose los anteojos de fondo de botella sobre el puente de la afilada nariz― Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y querámoslo o no, el gobierno aún nos ve como bichos raros, como aquellos que realizan pactos con demonios y un error de la naturaleza humana.

― Profesor, eso no explica porque perseguían familias completas de magos y sólo mataron niños― replicó Susan con coraje escrutando con sus ojos azules a su maestro.

― Eso mismo― concedió John Raleigh, mejor conocido como _Halcón Dorado_, actual jefe de la tribu Lakota― Supe por _Pájaro del Trueno_ que el niño de los Harper está desaparecido también― informó el líder con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con expresión contrariada en su rostro de piel morena.

Era sabido por la comunidad mágica estadounidense que los muggles, al temerle a aquello que desconocían, buscaban terminar con ese miedo a como diera lugar sin importar el modo. Ese siempre fue su modo de actuar.

Pero matar a niños inocentes significaba que los actuales gobernantes no tenían ni pizca de sentido común ni amor por la vida.

Al final de cuentas, para Susan eso era ser un mago oscuro, un ser sin corazón ni escrúpulos, que acaba con aquello que no entiende y con lo que piensa que es diferente y no lo comprende.

― Susan, Tadeus― les llamó Dorothy Friedman, miembro de su equipo de investigación desde la pequeña salita comedor donde se encontraba una televisión encendida― Creo que deben mirar esto.

Los dos historiadores junto al jefe Lakota y Abraham Philips, se colocaron frente al televisor y miraron al presidente Simmons junto al Director del Departamento Nacional, Jeffrey Coleman vestidos de negro dispuestos a dar un mensaje a la población mágica por los sucesos ocurridos el treinta de diciembre.

O al menos eso suponía Susan.

― Los elementos de las Fuerzas Armadas que atacaron a las familias de los menores desaparecidos y que han muerto en los hospitales, llevaron a cabo ordenes por parte de personas ajenas al Gobierno Federal, las investigaciones advierten que el causante de tal aberración― dijo Simmons con expresión asqueada y dolida― Fue uno de los que considerábamos de los mejores tenientes: Gabriel Reed― hizo una pausa antes de continuar con su discurso mientras esperaba la reacción de los periodistas― Debo decir al pueblo americano que lo que hizo este hombre no quedará impune, iremos tras él con toda la fuerza de la ley, y no descansaremos hasta que se encuentre tras las rejas.

El sonido estruendoso de los aplausos después de concluido aquel discurso del presidente Simmons, se escuchó dentro de la pequeña casa gracias al estupor que mantenían Susan y los demás que miraban la televisión como si fuera algo extraño.

Abraham Philips sacó su varita de roble del bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel y apuntó con ella al aparato haciéndolo estallar en miles de pedazos gracias a la potente maldición reductora que lanzó.

― Como si un simple discurso fuera a devolverme a mi hijo― soltó en un murmullo bajo y grave lleno de rabia.

― Señores, creo que ha llegado el momento de reunir a la _**Compañía Virginia**_ una vez más― dijo John con seriedad― Deben pensar en lo próximo que harán y en encontrar al niño de los Harper, si es que aún está vivo.

Susan y Tadeus se miraron al mismo tiempo, sin duda tras ese ataque y la salida del presidente Simmons a los medios así como de Coleman, se había dado una fuerte violación al Estatuto del Secreto Mágico. La llamada Compañía Virginia tenía mucho trabajo por hacer a partir de ese día para que el peso de la comunidad mágica internacional no cayera sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, bien ahora les explico:<p>

La Orden 391 que fue ejecutada el 31 de diciembre de 2007, fue el parteaguas para una reforma estructural en cuanto al Estatuto del Secreto Mágico Internacional, como se observa en este pequeño relato, una persecución armada a un cierto grupo de personas no pasa desapercibido a los medios de comunicación sin importar que sean magos y brujas.

Ahora bien, nos encontramos dentro de los Estados Unidos de America, un país que es conocido tanto por sus tradiciones, economia, finanzas, y por los Juicios de Salem tan famosos por los que se crea el Estatuto del Secreto, así que la historia mágica de los americanos es extensa así como la historia del mismo país.

Dentro de este fic, personajes como Gabriel Reed y la familia Harper tuvieron su participación en otra historia de mi autoría llamada Destino, ambos como protagonistas del mismo, por lo que ambos relatos están enlazados.

Con el paso del tiempo iré explicando un poco más sobre la Magia Americana, sus escuelas y familias así como su historia, pero les regalo como parte de esta noche de navidad este relato, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
